octopathtravelerfandomcom-20200214-history
Primrose Azelhart
"Master... go pleasure yourself." '' — Primrose, before the battle with Helgenish. ' ' is one of eight playable characters in ''Octopath Traveler. She was only one of the two playable characters in the Project Octopath Traveler Demo. ''Primrose was a member of the once proud House Azelhart, until one fateful night changed her life for the worse. Now, she takes the front of a dancer in Sunshade as a means to try and track down the men who instigated the murder against her father. Profile Appearance Primrose has long, brown hair that goes past her waist and is tied up into a high ponytail with a piece of jewelry. She has pale skin and wears makeup, either for personal reasons or for the sake of her profession. She is adorned with jewelry such as golden loop earrings, bracelets, and a necklace that was possibly given to her by Helgenish, her former employer. As a dancer that works in an establishment meant for the pleasure of the watchers, Primrose is forced to wear a revealing red dancer outfit consisting of a short top, a slit skirt, and brown sandals. She has a mole under her lip, by the left side of her face. Personality With the death of her father, the loss of her home, and the persistent disgrace Helgenish brought upon her while she worked at Sunshade, Primrose was forced to mature quickly after her father was murdered. She takes it upon herself to enact revenge on the people who took his life. The only thing on her mind is vengeance, and she is willing to endure anything just to get leads on the men that ruined her life—from the jeers of the other dancers, the cat-calling of her customers, and the abuse and the dishonor Helgenish gives her on a daily basis. Yusufa had described Primrose as a woman with few words, one that never discloses anything about herself. She acts aloof and distant from other people by locking up her true desires and feelings, for the sake of keeping up the act that pleased her previous master. However, Yusufa finds her likable either way. Primrose is also mentioned to be courageous and righteous, always standing up for Yusufa when no one else did. She was even was bold enough to anger Helgenish by nearly escaping the tavern in pursuit of the man who bore the mark of the crow on his left arm. Primrose is also noted to be a good actor. She would constantly put up the facade of an ignorant and obedient woman, when in truth she despised every moment she spent under the watchful eye of her employer. Above all else, she is cunning and ruthless for the sake of searching for the men that killed her father but still has a kind enough heart to put the well-being of others before her own. Story ''"Your name is Primrose, and you are a dancer. You ply your trade in the pleasure district of the town of Sunshade, shrouded forever in darkness. But in truth, you are a highborn daughter of the once-proud House Azelhart, an identity you conceal from all. "Three men bearing the mark of the crow. They took my father from me." But you will have your revenge." '' — Primrose's description when selecting her. '''Prior to Story' Ten years ago, Primrose witnessed three men break into her home and murder her father. All three had the mark of the crow somewhere on his body: one had it on his left arm, the other on his right, and the last one had it on his neck. As she was young, Primrose simply cowered in fear as she watched the events transpire. She left home and began traveling from place to place to find leads on where the men might be so she could have her revenge. Two years later, her information gathering led her to the town of Sunshade, where she was taken in by Helgenish and fashioned into a dancer. She endured his abuse, all for the sake of finding one of the men who murdered her father. At the start of Octopath Traveler, she is still seen dancing for Helgenish and persevering through his manipulative tendencies towards his dancers, with Primrose as his crown jewel. Relationships Helgenish The employer of Primrose and an acquaintance of one of the men who murdered Primrose's parents, he was the one who gave her a roof over her head while she searched for the whereabouts of the 'crows'. Many times, it is referenced how Helgenish is an abusive person who takes advantage of his dancers, threatening them and forcing them to earn their keep while using them to satisfy his own twisted pleasures. When his dancers have no use to him anymore, Helgenish 'puts them down' by beating them half to death and throwing them into the gutter. Helgenish constantly abuses Primrose as much as he dotes on her. He manipulates her into staying as his and his alone, showing how materialistic he is towards things that have caught his fancy. Primrose has strong feelings of hatred towards him for disgracing her constantly through her life. She states that her accomplishments are by her doing alone and that Helgenish never helped her in the first place—all of this gushing out the moment Helgenish murders Yusufa, her only friend. After facing him in battle, Primrose takes his life in exchange for his wrongdoings and steals the map Rufus had given him, finally setting her journey of vengeance in motion. Yusufa Yusufa was the only friend Primrose had while she worked under Helgenish. Primrose always defended Yusufa when the other dancers picked on her. As she was sold at a young age and had been mistreated for so long, Primrose had been the one to bring her happiness despite the abuse of their employer. While Yusufa did not know much of Primrose's background, the fact that she was kind enough to stay at her side was enough reason for Yusufa to help her in chasing down the man with the mark of the crow. Yusufa offers to distract Helgenish while Primrose makes her escape. During her last moments with Primrose, she mentions her upbringing and how she wanted to be friends with the other, as she was the one who made he depressing life a bit better. She dies happily knowing that Primrose saw her as a friend. Upon Helgenish's death at the hands of Primrose, she sets off with Geoffrey and Yusufa living on through her own life. She still keeps the handkerchief Yusufa gave her through her travels. Battle Primrose is the main status enhancer among the eight as she has access to various buffing skills with her primary Dancer job, but the downside is that they only target one ally at a time. Primrose, like Ophilia, can request the assistance of townspeople she has previously allured. These guests will attack for a few turns and even protect her from direct hits. She can equip only daggers as her main weapon but makes up for the lack of versatility through her Dancer skills. She has access to dark elemental magic and has enough elemental attack to kill off enemies, providing that they have a weakness for the dark element. As a dancer, she has high speed and evasion when compared to the rest of the travelers, which compensates for her physical frailty in battle and can be used to give her allies the necessary buffs to take out the enemies or quickly break the opponent and finish them off as long as she has enough attack to finish them. Primrose's naturally high Elemental Power makes the Scholar an effective subjob. Access to three additional elements allows Primrose to take on a much more offensive role when the party is not in need of buffs, and combines well with her native dark magic. To become a pure support character, Primrose can be made into a Cleric, which includes the one status buff that is not available to the Dancer. The fact that light and dark are opposite elements means that Primrose's ability to break enemy defenses receives a greater improvement than it seems. However, Primrose's naturally low Elemental Defense causes her to struggle as a healer. Once advanced jobs become available, Primrose is a strong candidate for the Sorcerer job. Even more than the Scholar, Primrose can combine her native buffing abilities with powerful offensive magic, and her naturally high speed makes it easier for her to break the enemy before they can damage her. 'Dancer Skills' Note 1: For more information see Positive Effects/Negative Effects below. Some effects only occur at maximum boost. Note 2: Skills that normally target one ally will also affect all allies. Bewildering Grace Positive Effects Bewildering Grace Negative Effects Support Skills: *'Note' : Recover 5% of your maximum SP each turn (decimal places are rounded up). Subjobs: Below are the sprites and appearance changes for Primrose with each basic Subjob: Each time a subjob is selected the appearance of the character will also change. The first sprite is the appearance with no Subjob equipped. Quotes Gallery |-|Official Art= Primrose art.jpg|Official artwork of Primrose. P - Primrose.png TableCharacters.jpg|Artwork of the eight travelers. Loading.jpg|Artwork of the eight travelers. Octopath Traveler OST Cover.png|Cover artwork for the Octopath Traveler Original Soundtrack. |-|Promotional Art= TwitterPromoImage.jpg|Promotional artwork featuring Primrose, Yusufa, Olberic, and Philip. Octopath Blackboard.png|Artwork from Square Enix Café. Octopath Cafe Banner.png|Artwork from Square Enix Café. Octopath Traveler Sketch.png|A sketch of the eight travelers by Naoki Ikushima. Octopath Countdown 4.png|Artwork of Primrose by Morimoto (pixel artist). Octopath Traveler Released.png|Promotional artwork celebrating release Octopath Art by M.Nishimura.png|Promotional artwork by Masayoshi Nishimura. Octopath Traveler x Bravely Default.png|Promotional crossover artwork with Bravely Default. FamitsuCover.jpg|''Octopath Traveler'' artwork from Famitsu. OctopathThanks.jpg|Promotional artwork celebrating 1 million sales. |-|Concept Art= Octopath Lineup Female to Male.png|Concept art of the eight travelers. Primconcept1.png|An early design for Primrose. Primconcept2.png|Concept art of Primrose. Primconcept3.png|Concept art of Primrose. |-|Sprites= PrimroseFront.png Primrose.png PrimroseSide.png Primrose.jpg Etymology Primrose (prɪmrəʊz) An European plant of woodland and hedgerows, which produces pale yellow flowers in the early spring/a pale yellow color. Origin: late Middle English: compare with Old French primerose and medieval Latin prima rosa, literally ‘first rose’. Trivia * Primrose is seen to have green eyes in her sprite, while her character design shows her to have brown eyes. ** This wasn't the only case where the eye color or overall color scheme of a character is different from their overworld sprite. Another case is H'aanit, who has pale clothing in her artwork while her sprite shows red clothing. * Primrose is shown to be the only girl familiar with romance, as shown in the "For Women's Ear's Only" Travel Banter. However, when asked what kind of man she fancies, Primrose notes that the girls are out of drinks, and runs. *Primrose is one of only two characters whose main chapter bosses are all humans, the other being Therion. *Primrose is also the the only traveler whose starting location is not where she returns to when her story is finished. Instead of Sunshade, she returns to her town of birth, Noblecourt. **This makes the Sunlands the only area in Osterra of which none of the travelers actually hail from. Category:Characters Category:Travelers Category:Females